


Bets and Wagers

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Barret Wallace Has A Big Dick, Bets & Wagers, Breast Fucking, F/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Tifa decides to go all-in on a game with Barret.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Bets and Wagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



This was it. The moment they were all waiting on. It was the end of the battle. Everything had built up to this.

Tifa held her breath, heart catching as she got the last turn. She looked at what she had—

—and balked.

"You have to show your hand," Yuffie insisted. "No matter how bad it is. _You're_ the one that put into the pot. You have to see it through to the end."

Tifa sighed resignedly as she muttered, laying her hand out, "Queen high."

"Whaa _aaaaaat_?!" Yuffie practically leapt onto the table as she looked at Tifa's hand. " _Queen high_?! Your 'for sure' bet was on a _flush that you didn't have_?"

"Yes, it was! It's not like it's a stretch," Tifa defended.

"Well then, I guess I win!" Yuffie cheekily declared, tossing her cards on the table while simultaneously grabbing for the materia and gil in the center. She was stopped by a gun slamming down in front of her. Yuffie exclaimed, "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Barret looked around at Yuffie's cards. "You got a two pair?"

"Yeah...?" Yuffie eyed him, then asked, "What do you have?"

Barret smirked as he presented his cards. Irritation shot through Tifa as she realized—

"Flush." Barret smirk turned into a full-on grin. "The pot's mine."

"You, you had to have cheated!" Yuffie complained as Barret pulled the goodies to himself. "There's _no way_...!"

"I wouldn't &$ ?%#€ cheat for somethin' this paltry," Barret grumbled.

"Agh!" Yuffie slammed her fists into the table. "That should've been mine!"

Barret full-on laughed as Tifa simply shook her head in defeat. Yuffie didn't take kindly to it as she jumped up and shoved her chair hard into the table. Tifa rolled her eyes as Tuffie stuck her tongue out.

"Bleah! Go ahead and have it!" She stomped off, but Tifa caught an under-the-breath chuckle of "Suckers..."

Yuffie must've snagged the materia she wanted during that display. Oh well. All Tifa had put in was gil. Maybe it would teach him to not be such a braggart next time.

The game of poker had started out with herself, Yuffie, Barret, Red XIII, Cod, and Vincent. Red XIII quit early on because he couldn't hold his cards while Vincent tapped out before he lost everything. Cid made the excuse of needing to check the engine when he lost five hands in a row. Now it was just her and Barret in the belly of Cid's airship.

Tifa sighed as she collected all of the cards that were scattered on the table. "Looks like the fun's over."

"Quitter."

Her gaze darted to Barret. "What was that?"

"You heard me! You're a *%#€+&$ £ quitter," Barret said.

"I don't have anything left to bet," Tifa pointed out. "You took all my gil."

"Yeah, I _did_ take all your gil."

"What else am I supposed to give you? The shirt off my ba—" Tifa cut herself off as she realized that was _exactly_ what Barret meant. His expression was leering as he nodded.

She paused. _This_ was an interesting turn of events. Barret was being rather daring if she did say so herself. He had always been a rough and gruff guy. But he'd never been straight-up dirty before. That was more Cid's department.

...What the hell. This could be fun!

"Sure," she drawled. The victory smirk was wiped off his face when she said, "You have to make the same bets. Shirts, pants, what have you. We bet them, then whoever loses gets both. First one naked loses."

"Hmph." Barret seemed to consider it before begrudgingly agreeing, "Yeah, sure. First one naked loses."

—

Tifa once again caught herself staring. It was a continuous struggle _not_ to stare. She knew Barret was packing, but _damn_!

The two of them had been easily matched. It was almost as if they were taking trade offs for who won. Shoes, leather straps, leather belts, leather gloves— _so_ much leather—were all gone. All they were left in was her basic shirt and shorts while Barrett had his vest and underwear.

And that was where the distraction came in. Barret's abs looked like they were made of steel, and the bulge in his underwear was either a lady's wet dream or an embarrassing attempt to boost his ego. Knowing Barret even slightly would tell anyone it was the former.

Tifa wasn't a size queen. She enjoyed perfectly average penises. But at the same time, she'd never actually been with a guy with a huge dick.

Here was her chance. It was like a setup for a porno now that she thought about it. Strip poker between the guy with the big black dick and the young woman who was experiencing one for the first time.

She trusted Barret more than she trusted even Cloud. Barret was a good guy.

"Yo!" She snapped out of her thoughts as Barret snapped at her. "You tappin' out?"

Tifa bit her lip guiltily for a moment before shaking her head. Then, confidently, she said, "I bet shirts. Your vest, my shirt."

"Alright then." Barret dealt the cards. "I'm gonna pitch in two—"

"I fold."

Barret did a double-take. "What?"

"I fold," Tifa repeated. "Which means I lose."

"What kind of &^ $£¥€ move is that? Quittin' on me right near the end," Barret grumbled.

"I'm not quitting," Tifa said, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Then _why—_ " He stopped mid-word as Tifa began stroking her nipples. Gaping, Barret sputtered, "Wha?"

"Next hand," Tifa purred as she stood. "I vote underwear."

Barret looked gobsmacked for a second before viciously grinning. "I'm fine with that."

Tifa dealt the cards.

"I fold," Barret said, not even bothering to pick the cards up. He practically ripped his underwear off as pulled them roughly down and off his legs.

Tifa couldn't help but gawk. Yup, he was packing. How was she going to fit that?

Barret reached over and pulled Tifa towards him as he sat down. "Mmm. It's been a long time."

"A long time _cumming_ you mean," Tifa said, somehow with a straight face.

Barret chuckled. "That too."

Tifa bent down and pulled Barret into a rough kiss. His stubble scratched against her face. It was another surprise to Tifa; all the men she'd ever kissed were clean shaved.

Barret pulled away from her. She straightened up, confused, until he latched his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked _hard_.

"Gah!" Tifa gripped his head hard at the sensation flooding her. It had been a looooong time since she'd gotten any good action. It was a welcome shock to her system. God, when was the last time she'd had her breasts paid attention to?

Barret sucked and licked Tifa's breast, fondling the other one lovingly. Again, his rough stubble scraped against Tifa's skin.

Feeling a bit useless at being the only one getting anything, Tifa reached down as best she could and took his now semi-erect penis in her hand.

Her hand couldn't even fit around it! And it wasn't even fully erect! It looked like she had bitten off more than she could chew.

...No. Those were quitter's words. And she was no quitter.

Determined now, Tifa pulled back from Barret. This time he was the confused one. It was time to shock his system.

Tifa got on her knees. She took Barret's cock between her breasts and began jerking him off with both a hand and her chest. The shock on Barret's face was replaced with pleasure. He moaned loudly, his cock finally fully erect between her breasts.

Tifa couldn't get over how _big_ he was. God! She could probably—

...She _should_.

Tifa leaned down and took the tip of Barret's cock into her mouth. Barret took over moving, thrusting his hips and pressing himself against her as she focused on pushing her breasts against him and taking his enormous dick into her mouth over and over.

Barret gripped her hard as he suddenly began to orgasm. Tifa reacted fast, snatching a materia from the table and casting it.

Suddenly Barret's movements slowed to a crawl. His ejaculate erupted from his penis is a slow but forceful stream. Tifa took care to catch every last drop of come she had initially missed in her mouth before licking up the ever-emerging ejaculate from his cock.

After a good several minutes of enjoying the feel of a solid dick between her breasts and the taste of come in her mouth, Barret returned to normal speed. He fell limply against the chair, sweat dripping off of him.

"$ *&," Barret grunted.

"Fuck indeed," Tifa agreed, licking her lips greedily with the last of his seed.

"So, uh, 'bout us..." He stopped awkwardly.

Barret didn't seem to have thought it all through. Not that Tifa had. She at least knew it was fine. Not just fine, but better!

"This should be something new for us. Together." Tifa picked Barret's pants off the floor. "We definitely need to do it again."

The cocky grin was back on Barret's face. "I agree. Next time, all the way."

"All the way," Tifa agreed more weakly.

As Barret put his pants back on, Tifa picked her shirt off the floor and thought. Maybe she should be nice.

"Hey, Barret?" Tifa said as she finished putting her shirt back on.

"Hm?" He refastened his belt and asked, "What?"

"Yuffie stole some of the materia when you weren't looking."

"$ &!(£*%¥•+=!"


End file.
